RFID tags include radio frequency circuitry that enables data and/or information (e.g., identification information) stored on and/or stored in the RFID tag to be read by and/or otherwise communicated to a remotely-located RFID tag reader and/or interrogator to provide the identity and/or location of the RFID tag. In industrial process environments, RFID tags are commonly fastened, coupled, and/or mounted to field devices and/or process equipment such that the identities and/or locations of such devices and/or equipment within the process environment may be remotely determined.